howtohostadungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Q
Questions from various forums answered by Tony (TD) (or anyone else with an interesting answer). Age of Civilization Q: Dwarves dig a mine-chamber, then a tunnel half a finger long to the next source of mine, where they build another mine chamber, then another tunnel half a finger long and so on, until they are forced to dig the full length of a finger, since there is no ore available within the reach of half a finger, is that correct? A: I usually have them follow a vein if possible and being Dwarves, they will tend to tunnel towards other ore in preference of towards any other tunnel. (Curufea); The main thing is to have your Dwarves act in a way that makes the most sense to you. (TD) ---- Q: What if dwarves happen to dig into already existing tunnels or even into a cave with primordial monsters or pestilence inside? Don't they fight or die? Because I can see no other way to lose a dwarf to dying. A: If they do open out to existing tunnels, then I have them travel to the next nearest ore. I do have them encounter and fight other things if they are there. (Curufea) ---- Q: What's going to happen, if the dwarves and the dark elves run into each other? A: The revised print edition has rules for civilization conflict, but here's a simple set of rules for civilization-on-civilization conflict. When a civilization moves into an area under the control of another civilization, roll 1d6 below: (TD) ---- Q: Uh, Dark Elves. A: Try the Dark Elf Tutorial Age of Monsters Q: What happens if an excursion leaves the castle but does not find any enemies or loot within 1 finger's distance? A: They go back home, celebrate the fact that they didn't get eaten, and build a Wizard's tower. At least that's what the rules now say. (TD) ---- Q: What happens exactly if an alpha predator meets a wandering monster? A: The alpha predators counts as if he were 3 beads, so he eats the wandering monster, unless it happens to be a really big green slime. I had a size 7 green slime once! That shouldn't happen too often, though. (TD) ---- Q: Neanderthals - Since they start with no loot, and cannot mine, it seems they are almost certain to abandon the dungeon in the first turn. Shall I just ignore the rule about them abandoning the dungeon if they have no loot? A: Correct, unless the Neanderthals are lucky enough to find some treasure or get some from a neighbor, they don’t last long. You can ignore the rule about them disappearing, however, and watch them hang out for a while! (TD) ---- Q: Encounters occur when two monster groups "bump up against each other." Does this mean "the first time one group's ZOC touches another's". (regardless of where individual beads are)? A: Yes, the first time their ZOCs touch. (TD) ---- Q: Wandering monsters - they battle when they "encounter" a group. Is this when they: a) wander into their ZOC; b) wander into a bead; c) when the group's ZOC expands to include the monster; d) all of the above. A: All of the above! (TD) External links *How to Host a Dungeon FAQ Category:Q&A